


spilled coffees can lead to good things

by sophie_cherie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel (Supernatural), College Student Castiel (Supernatural), First Time, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Older Dean Winchester, Past Benny Lafitte/Dean Winchester, Rimming, Sexually Experienced Dean Winchester, Shy Castiel, Soft Dean Winchester, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Dean Winchester, Twink Castiel, Virgin Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-03 17:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17288378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sophie_cherie/pseuds/sophie_cherie
Summary: Just your typical coffee shop au:The clumsy art student Castiel accidentally spills coffee over Dean's suit. However, instead of being angry, the older man asks the socially anxious Castiel out and helps him to get over his anxiety while promptly falling head over heels in love with him.Smut in chapter 3;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I changed the age difference between Sam and Dean here (Sam is 21 and Dean is 28). 
> 
> Cas is 22, so there is no underage or anything in here.

"Oh God, I'm so sorry!"  
Dean was ready to yell at whoever spilled coffee over his suit but all he could think of when he looked up was endless blue and a mob of ruffled black hair that he desperately wanted to touch. If he was a poet he would probably describe it as an "out of body experience", but alas, he was an accountant and therefore restrained from spontaneously starting to sing hymns about the gorgeous boy in front of him. However, all the anger he had felt only seconds before was gone, replaced, after the initial shock, with his usual flirtiness upon seeing anything remotely hot. And so he plastered the standard smile he always wore in such cases on his face and interrupted the still apologies rambling boy: "Hey, it's alright, it's just some clothes. The suit wasn't even expensive."  
Hearing this, the blue eyed beauty looked up at the man he just ran into, seemingly only really seeing him now and promptly shutting up while simultaneously blushing furiously.  
Dean's grin grew wider as he found this reaction to be quite endearing. Blue eyes settled on his own green ones and Dean almost drowned again in this stormy ocean. "Get a grip on yourself Winchester!", he thought annoyed with himself. He had never been this badly affected by another person's looks before and couldn't understand what was wrong with him, usually it was always the other person becoming speechless because of his good looks. At least that last part seemed to be true this time as well. The boy was still staring at him. It was very obvious that he was just as attracted to Dean as Dean was to him. Deciding to finally do something about it before their staring contest drew any more attention in the small coffee shop, Dean opened his mouth at last: "If you want to make it up, you could go to a bar with me." After a bit of hestitation he added "You are old enough to drink, right?" There was no way in hell Dean, who himself was 28, would go out with the boy if he was younger than his 21 year old brother. That would just be weird. The question seemed to snap the other man out of his daze and he answered with a gruff voice that sounded like pure sex to Dean: "I'm 22."  
Maybe he just had sex, his bedhead certainly looked like he was freshly fucked, Dean pondered. Then he realised that the boy still hadn't answered his original question and instead appeared to be caught in ogling Dean again.  
"So? What do you say, you wanna go out with me?" The younger man startled and looked down, presumably ashamed of having stared at him for too long.  
It stirred Dean's softer side to see him shying away from his attention. "You don't have to say yes. It's alright if you don't want t-"  
"I want to!" Blue Eyes hastily interrupted, peering at him through long eyelashes. "Great! My shift ends at 4, can I meet you here then?" - "Y-Yeah, that sounds good." A hestitant smile crept on the boys face.  
Dean beamed in response: "I'm Dean by the way" - "Hello Dean." Mr. Gorgeous stopped talking again. He was adorably awkward. "God, I'll ruin him!" Dean thought; but it didn't matter, he still wanted to go out with him, even if he wasn't an easy fuck. Dean was intrigued and for once actually wanted to get to know someone. Smiling again he asked for the boy's name.  
Jumping at the question and seeing on the smile the man, Dean, wore, he fathomed that he had missed a clue again. He knew he was socially awkward and it was probably a really bad idea to go on a date. The last one had ended horribly. Yet, he found himself answering the beautiful man in front of him: "My name is Castiel." Grinning once more Dean bid him goodbye: "See you later, Cas!"  
With that, Dean left, happy, despite his stained shirt and the now cold coffee he had bought before running into Castiel.

\--------------------

Dean spent all his time during work thinking about the strange boy, wondering, how anyone this hot could be so shy.  
The last hour or so was the worst. Dean caught himself looking at the clock every few minutes wishing time to go by faster, so he could finally see the fascinating man again. Bobby, his boss and, fortunately, also uncle growled at him several times as Dean grew more and more agitated. Eventually, about 20 minutes before Dean's shift officially ended, the gruff man had enough: "Leave boy, you're making me itchy. I doubt there will be anything important coming in now." - "You sure Bobby?" Dean asked surprised. "Yes. And now go before I loose the last of my patience idjit!" Dean immediatly jumped up, thanked Bobby and went to the changing rooms. Luckily he always had a spare set of clothes in the garage. It was nothing fancy, only a pair of well worn jeans and a henley, but it had to do for now. It was still better than the stained clothes he wore right now. He was just glad that the the customer who was supposed to meet him today had canceled and that Bobby was so chill with what his employers wore. He might've looked at Dean weirdly when he showed up to work in a dirty suit but didn't question him further.  
After checking himself in the bathroom mirror once more and deciding that he looked good, Dean left the garage, got into Baby and drove to the coffee shop.

As he got closer, he saw Cas standing in front of the now closed coffee shop. While waiting at a red light, Dean watched the boy nervously look up and down the street as if wondering if Dean had maybe ditched him. He looked truly adorable the way he tugged on the too long arms of his blue sweater and drove his hand through his already messed up hair. Dean's fingers itched with the need to pull at the black strands and maybe expose his throat. He could suck a few mark into the skin and make the boy moan like he never did befo- "Stop it Dean! You haven't even properly talked to him yet." Shaking his head to clear his mind of the sinful images, Dean checked the mirror to see if another car was behind him. Luckily that wasn't the case, so when the light sprang to green he slowly drove up to Cas and stopped next to him, the window on the passenger side open. "Hey Handsome", he grinned at the startled Cas, who, after recognizing Dean and taking another second to admire the car, opened the door and climbed in next to Dean. "Hello Dean." Jesus, he had forgotten how low Cas's voice was. At least now Dean could be sure that it was Cas's regular voice. He doubted the boy would've had sex twice today, especially considering how shy he had been earlier. However, it also made Dean wonder how deep he could get Castiel's voice and if it would get any rougher than now. Dean tried not to dwell on that thought. He didn't want to scare Cas away with an untimely boner.

Deciding to relax the quiet boy, Dean turned up the music (Classic Rock of course) and hummed along to it, occasionally looking over to Cas, who, to Dean's delight, blushed again and smiled. Wanting to see a stronger reaction, he started to actually sing. Imitating Freddy Mercury of course sounded awful but Dean didn't care. It made Cas laugh and finally relax a bit.

A few minutes later, they arrived at The Roadhouse. "You ever been here before Cas?", Dean asked and, upon hearing that he hadn't, continued: "Dude, you gotta try the Bacon Cheeseburger! It's the best thing ever, come on." He got out of the car and opened Cas door when he didn't immediatly follow him. Dean was suddenly a little worried: "Are you okay?" - "Dean, I don't know if this is really a good idea, I'm can't hold a conversation for very long, I will make you uncomfortable and bore you." Cas looked up at him with an unsure expression, distress clear in his eyes. Dean immediatly sobered and crouched down in front of the sitting Cas, who had already averted his eyes again in shame. "Cas" The boy still didn't look at him "Cas", he repeated and cupped his face so that he didn't have a choice but to meet his green eyes, "Shh, it's alright", he stroked a thumb over his cheek, "I don't mind if you are quiet, I can talk enough for both of us. I just want you to be yourself and enjoy your time. No expectations from my side, I promise!"  
Taking a deep breath Cas slowly nodded and let Dean help him out of the car. Putting a hand on the small of Cas's back, Dean lead him inside and to a table in a corner.  
A waitress came over as soon as they were seated to give them their menues, but stopped when she recognized who it was. "Dean!", she hugged him, "The usual?" - "Yes, the same for Cas here.", he smiled at him. Turning to Castiel, the waitress asked: "You sure sweetheart? Don't let him command you around, no matter how handsome he is." She winked. Cas blushed but nodded in confirmation of Dean's order. "Okay, I'll bring it to you in a few minutes." Bending down, she whispered in Dean's ear: "He is absolutely adorable, don't you dare hurt him Winchester!" - "Don't worry Jo, I'll take good care of him", he replied loud enough for Castiel to hear even over all the other noises in the bar. Satisfied with his answer, Jo left.  
Curious about the relationship between the two, Castiel asked how Dean knew her. "Her Mom, Ellen, is married to my uncle. Jo's like a little sister to me." Dean started to talk a bit about his family and only stopped when their food arrived.  
Cas's eyes buldged: " Dean, I can't possibly eat all of this, it's so much!" Laughing, Dean soothed him: " Don't worry, Ellen will give you a bag for the leftovers."  
Digging into his burger, Dean moaned, making the heat rise in Cas's cheeks. The boy shifted in his seat, Dean didn't notice. Finally Cas took a bite himself and suddenly he understood what Dean had meant when he said that this burger was the best thing ever.  
He told him as much. Slowly the tension sank, probably aided by the beer.  
Picking the conversation from earlier up, Dean started to talk about Baby. Tilting his head inquisitively, Cas said: "I didn't know you had a child Dean, but congratulations." Not understanding why Dean suddenly burst out laughing, he asked: "D-did I say something wrong?"  
Feeling the anxiety building in Cas again, Dean was quick to reassure him: "No, oh well actually yes, but", he snorted, "it's nothing bad or something. Baby is my car." - "Oh", Cas frowned before starting to laugh as well, " now everything you just said makes so much more sense! The Impala really is quite beautiful." - "I knew there was a reason I like you!", Dean beamed.

And so the evening continued. After several beers, Cas had loosened up enough to start talking as well. Of course Dean still talked more (Except for the time he mentioned bees, when Cas ranted for a solid 20 minutes: "THE BEES, Dean, THE BEES!!"), but overall he thought the evening was a full success when they were finally kicked out by Ellen at almost 2 in the morning. Cas seemed borderline drunk and leaned heavily on Dean, who in turn couldn't stop laughing.  
Once they were in the car, Dean asked where he should take Cas. "To the stars", he replied giggling. "I thought you didn't watch many movies?" - "I don't, Gabriel made me watch it when we were twelve to spite our parents. They were very much against premarital sex." Frowing, Dean turned to look at Cas, but before he could say anything more, Cas had plastered himself to Dean's side and whispered in his ear: "But I don't care Dean. They already disowned me for being gay. I want to have the sex, will you have the sex with me?" Despite the depth of what Castiel just told him, Dean couldn't help the laugh that escaped him at Cas's use of an article. For a brief second he considered sleeping with the boy, but, besides realizing that Cas was definitly to drunk for that, he also wanted to take things slow himself. So instead of pulling him closer, he pressed a kiss to his forehead and pushed him back: "Not today, I don't want to take advantage of you, so I will drive you home, bring you to the door and call you tomorrow. How does that sound?" - "You are such a gentleman and so dreamy", Cas murmured happily. "Okay princess, you gonna give me your address?" His face reddened at the endearment as he coyly explained where he lived. 

Arriving at his appartment, Dean turned to Cas, who by now was sound asleep. Lovingly, Dean leaned over and softly shook him awake: "We're here, sweetheart." Cas grumbled unhappily but got up after a few seconds.  
At the doorstep he turned around once more: "You will call, right?" Dean smiled at the shyness of his question, leaned forward and kissed him softly. It wasn't anything more than a brush of lips, but Cas still whimpered quietly.  
"We'll see again soon. Goodnight Cas."  
With that Dean got back in the car, watched Cas go inside and drove home.


	2. Chapter 2

A little bit over a week full of texting later, Dean found himself wandering around Campus, waiting for Castiel. He was supposed to meet Dean here in a few minutes to get some coffee before they had to get back to work and classes respectively.  
As he walked around, several students, men and women, and even a few teachers, looked at him appreciatively, but Dean didn't react. Even if it had been just a few days in which he had known Cas, he was already head over heels for him and couldn't wait to see the boy again. And there he was, hastily walking towards Dean, who was rooted to the spot. His memories didn't do Castiel justice. Those unbelievably plush pink lips, tights that Dean would love to feel wrapped around his waist and those impossibly blue eyes. He was speechless as Cas approached him and only shook of his daze when Cas put a hand on his shoulder. Leaning forward, he kissed his cheek and asked Cas about his day so far. Animately the boy told him about how they had someone modelling today in class. A flash of jealousy ran through Dean for a second but he perked up again when Cas told him about the beauty of the women. He knew Cas was gay so he had meant the comment in a completely innocent and artsy way. Realising how much he was talking, Cas slowly fell quiet: "I'm sorry if I'm rambling. It probably doesn't interest you." -" Hey, none of that Cas! I like hearing you talk. I mean I don't get half of the stuff you just told me, but I'm interested in learning about it, maybe you can show me some of your work?", Dean inquired gently. At first Cas smiled at that, but hearing Dean's question, his expression fell, replaced by an alarmed look: "Maybe another time..", he evased. "It's alright if you don't want to show me. It took me quite a while myself to show even Sam my photographs." - "I thought you were an accountant?" Cas asked, his unease from before forgotten. "Ah, you know, accountant, mechanic, photographer, I do what I feel like. But officially I'm an accountant", Dean grinned.  
Cas pondered for a moment and then said: "M-maybe you can show me some of your photos and I can show you some of my drawings?" - "I show you mine you show me yours?", Dean leered, the laugh clearly visible in his eyes. Cas blushed furiously at that.  
"What, don't you wanna go all Titanic on me anymore?", he teased. "I was drunk!", Cas whined, reddening further in embarassement. Throwing an arm over Cas shoulder and pulling him close, Dean assured him that he was just joking. However, the deep hum of Dean's voice in his ear didn't help his situation and his skin was still flushed when they arrived at the coffee shop they first met in.  
Luckily the line was very short and they both got their coffees soon; Cas having ordered a sugary something that made Dean shudder in disgust and Dean with his usual Americano. "You're not gonna spill that on me again, right?", Dean eyed Cas's cup suspiciously, prompting the heat to rise in Cas's cheeks once more. "Shut up", he grumbled and ducked out of the building.  
Together they walked back towards the art building where Cas's classes would start soon. "Why are you not wearing a suit today Dean?", Cas wondered aloud. "Cause today I don't have to talk to any customers or anything, so I don't have to wear fancy clothes. I'll probably also work on some cars today, Garth called in sick and I'll help out.", Dean replied nonchalantly.  
Looking around, Cas saw several people hurry towards the doors and checked the time: "I should go, class starts in a few and I don't want to be late." - "I have to get back to work too, but tonight stands, right?", Dean asked. "Yes Dean, but are you sure that your friends will want me there? Even if I won't sing?", he mumbled, but before he could drive himself fully into panic mode, Dean interrupted: "They will like you Cas, no matter what you do or don't do, ok? I'll pick you up at 8." Wanting to see Cas blush once more, he decided to add a "babe" at the end. It had the desired effect and Cas visibly brightened. He even initiated a short kiss before swiftly turning around and walking into the building.

\----------------------

At point 8, Dean rang the doorbell to Cas's appartment and was greeted by a completely dishelved Castiel, who pulled him inside and almost yelled at him: "Dean, what do I wear?!" Perplexed by Cas's sudden loudness it took Dean a second to sort out his thoughts and he decided to greet his boyfriend (?) first: "Hello to you too Cas." - "This is important! I'll meet parts of your family, I have to look presentable!", Cas was close to hyperventilating. Sudden comprehension overcame Dean, Cas's parents had been strict. As far as he knew the "wearing a suit to school" kind of strict and he immediatly shifted into protective, have-to-calm-him mode. "You can wear whatever you're comfortable with. We'll probably all wear jeans, but if it makes you feel better, you can also keep the suit on, no one will judge you, I promise." His assurances barely helped. The boy still breathed heavily. Getting desperate, Dean cupped his face and pressed his lips to Castiel's. At first he didn't get a response but after a while Cas practically melted into him, his lips moving pliantly beneath his own. Dean couldn't help the groan that escaped him as Cas opened his mouth and let Dean's tongue in. He gripped the black hair tightly while his other hand settled on the boy's hips. He could feel Castiel's breath hitch when he pulled him closer and tugged on his hair. The kiss, despite being relatively tame in Dean's opinion, still managed to draw a moan from Cas. It spoke volumes about Cas's lack of experience.  
Remembering that they were supposed to meet Sam and some other friends for karaoke night in about half an hour, Dean softly pulled back. Cas slowly opened his eyes and Dean was once again captivated by his dreamy gaze. Gradually the blue eyes cleared.  
"Welcome back princess", Dean greeted him with a gentle smile. He was still holding Cas up, whose knees had at some point slightly buckled. The boy returned the smile, his cheeks tinged with red. "Hello Dean.", he said at last. It made Dean smile wider.

\---------------------

40 minutes later they arrived at The Roadhouse. They were a bit late, but it didn't matter. Dean knew his friends wouldn't be angry. The main point was that Cas, now dressed in Jeans and another dark blue sweater that brought out his eyes, was relaxed.  
This time there was no hestitation when Cas got out of the car. Quickly the pair walked into the Bar and Dean lead him to the table where his friends were waiting. Although it was quite crowded inside, it was Friday night after all, he didn't have to search for them. His giant moose brother waved violetly at them; as if he was hard to find without all the movement. Dean had told Cas about Sam but the evidence of how tall he really was still surprised him and he whispered: "Dean, he is so big!" Dean laughed: "Told you so." He was then swepted up in a hug by said moose, while Cas politely stepped back. Next in the row was Benny with his wife Andrea who pressed a kiss to Dean's cheek. "Hello cher" - "Hi Benny, Andrea", he smiled at the pair before waving to the others. Cas frowned at the exchange, but Dean pulled him close and introduced him to the group. He then tugged him into a chair next to him, so that he was pressed between himself and Charlie, who started to talk to the poor boy as soon as he was seated. However, Castiel seemed to like her and he didn't worry about leaving him when it was his turn to go up to the stage and sing. He decided to sing "Do you love me" by The Contours and looked straight at Castiel when he sang

Do you love me? (I can really move)

Do you love me? (I'm in the groove)

Now do you love me?

Even from the distance he could make out Cas's blush. He ended the song with a lascivious swing of his hips. The crowd cheered loudly as Dean made his way towards Castiel. "You were amazing, I didn't know you could sing like that!", he gushed. Dean just shrugged and kissed him lightly.  
The evening went by rather quickly and Cas was soon yawning widely. It was only just past eleven, but Dean didn't feel like staying much longer so he said his goodbyes and drove back to Cas's place. 

\-----------------------

Back on the now familiar doorstep, Cas turned to Dean: "I don't want tonight to end just yet." - "If you want to we can watch a movie or something and I can hold you until you're asleep", Dean proposed. Cas agreed and opened the door. 

Putting on some chick-flick, Cas climbed into bed next to Dean and cuddled up to him. Apsently Dean started to sroke his neck and hair, making goosebumps rise on the boy's skin. Dean almost expected him to purr like a cat in content, but he kept silent except for the occasional hum. Eventually Cas asked a question that had been burning in him for the whole evening: "What is your relationship with Benny?" After the initial shock that Cas was still awake, Dean realized that the question shouldn't surprise him, seeing as Benny had kissed him on the cheek. By now it was just so normal for him that he oftentimes forgot how it might look like for other people. "We had a thing going on a few years back when he was helping me with a hard time I was having, which is why he still has a soft spot for me, but he's happily married to Andrea. She knows of me but doesn't mind. There's nothing romantic between Benny and me", Dean finally replied. "Oh." It seemed like Castiel wanted to say more but nothing came. At least until he hestitantly asked: "Dean, wh-what exactly are we?" - "How about boyfriends?", Dean inquired in response. The term seemed to highschoolish but it was the best description for what Dean wanted their relationship to be like. "I'd like that", Cas shyly answered and looked up at Dean. "Then we are boyfriends.", he bent down and meat his boyfriend's (!) lips in a unhurried kiss.  
Cas fell asleep to Dean cuddling him and humming the melody of Dreamer in his ear.

\-----------------------

The weeks went by fast for Cas and Dean. They met several times a week and texted almost constantly. Dean's younger self would've called the couple gross but he didn't care. He had never been this happy before.


	3. Chapter 3

Several weeks later it finally happened.  
It was Saturday morning when Dean woke up alone for the first time since he had started to spend all weekends at Cas's place.  
Grumbling he turned over and found his boyfriend sitting on a chair opposite the bed, enraptured in his sketch book. For a few minutes Dean simply watched as Cas's concentration first turned into a frown and then into a smile. Deciding now was the moment, Dean cleared his throat. It didn't work, his boyfriend was so engrossed in whatever he drew that he was oblivious to everything around him. Trying again, Dean said: "Morning Sunshine". This got Castiel's attention. He looked up and gave Dean the pleasure of seeing a lazy smile, that spoke of utter comfort, grace his face: "Hello Dean." His standard greeting brought a grin to Dean's face. He was glad that the younger boy lost his nervousness around him.  
The rumbling of an empty stomach pulled him out of his thoughts and he laughed as Cas blushed. At least he could still make the boy's skin flush. "I'll cook something, you can just continue drawing." Strangely, Dean's mention of his current artwork seemed to deepen the red of Castiel's cheeks. However, Dean had promised not to pry, no matter how curious he was. And so he made his way to the tiny kitchen to make some Bacon.  
Smelling the food, Cas came over a few minutes later and sat next to Dean, who was putting the bacon on two plates. They ate in a comfortable silence and it was only when they did the dishes afterwards that Cas spoke up: "Dean I-I think I'm ready."  
It took Dean a moment to get what Cas meant seeing as they had never talked about anything physical and when he finally realized what the boy was saying, he almost dropped the plate. His thoughts were racing. In all the weeks they had never gone beyond making out. Of course Dean had had his little fantasies (especially in the shower), but he didn't expect any of them to come true anytime soon. Putting the plate down, he turned to Cas, whose face had taken on a lovely shade of red. Naturally the boy looked down in embarassement, so Dean put his fingers under his chin and forced Cas to meet his eyes before asking: "Are you sure? You know I don't expect anything from you." Searching reassurance, blue eyes flicked between green ones until Cas finally said: "Yes".  
It was a bare whisper but to Dean it sounded like an angel's chorus of hallelujahs. Slowly he bend forward and let his lips brush over Castiel's. It couldn't even be called a kiss and yet, when Dean leaned back, he saw that the blue from Cas's eyes was nearly entirely gone. Enjoying the strong reactions of the boy in front of him, Dean brought his mouth to his boyfriends ear and murmured: "Take a shower with me." Dumbfounded, he only nodded and let Dean softly pull him towards the bathroom.

Once inside, Dean pulled his own shirt and sweatpants off, leaving his briefs on. Then he turned to Cas, whose eyes had gone wide. "You can always say no, no matter how far in we are!", he assured the boy, who again just nodded. Dean pressed amother kiss to the boy's lips and slowly let his hands travel down Cas's body until he reached the hem of his shirt. Unhurriedly, Dean's fingers grazed the skin beneath it as he pulled it up over his head. Then he got on his knees and, looking up into the bluest eyes he had ever seen, pulled of Cas's pants. He heard the younger boy's breath hitch when he reached for his boxer briefs. Quickly Dean also shimmied out of his own underwear and got into the shower. Even though Cas was several inches smaller than Dean, it was still a tight fit and they had to be careful with moving. It wasn't ideal, but Dean loved every second of being so close to Cas. Reaching for the shampoo, he hastily put some in his hands and first washed Cas's and then his own hair. As Dean massaged his head, Cas seemed to loose some of his tension, at least until Dean grabbed the body wash. However, Dean didn't immediatly start with anything sexual. Instead he began with Cas's arms and shoulders and eventually made his way downward to his legs. That done he reached around and soaped up his stomach before going up to clean his chest. Feeling the rapid heartbeat under his fingers, Dean pulled the boy closer so that Cas's back was pressed to his chest. "Shh sweetheart, relax.", he whispered and roamed his hands over his body, enjoying the shudder from Cas when he touched his nipples. Despite the heat from the shower, the nubs hardened under Dean's attention. Slowly, his hands wandered towards Cas's crotch, where an erection was standing proudly. He wrapped his hand around the lenght and pumped twice before letting the water rinse the soap away. The boy whimpered at the loss and as much as Dean would like to see him come now, they had other plans. With that in mind, he told Cas to bend forward slightly.  
Upon the sight of Castiel's bare ass, Dean froze. He wanted to feel the creamy skin under his hands. He wanted to spread those glorious globes apart and burry his face between them, but all in due time. Dean couldn't believe his luck that he was allowed to touch and feel, to be the first one to bring Castiel pleasure.  
After what felt like ages, but where in reality no more than a few seconds, Dean started to lather up Cas's body again and cleaned him quickly but thouroughly, only lingering at his hole for a moment.  
By the time he was finished, Cas was breathing heavily and Dean hurried to clean himself up as well. Finally he stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry himself and his boyfriend of. Taking Cas's hand, he pulled him towards the bedroom, both of them still naked like the day they were born.

Stopping at the foot of the bed, he beckoned the boy closer and kissed him. Starting softly, the kiss soon turned more passionate as Dean sucked on Cas's bottom lip, making the boy whine. Pulling back for air, he immediatly latched onto Cas's throat and sucked a mark into his skin. It made Castiel's knees buckle, so Dean carefully pushed him onto the bed. "Do you have lube and condoms?". Not expecting the answer to be yes, he turned towards his duffel bag. However, Cas was apparently still able to surprise him. Reaching into his bedside table, he pulled both items out. Laughing, Dean said: "You've planned this, haven't you?". The scarlet shade of Cas's face was answer enough and Dean laughed again before following his boyfriend on the bed and kissing him until he gasped for breath again. Grinning to himself, Dean's lips travelled to his throat once more where he licked, nipped and sucked as if his life depended on it. Cas's body twitched helplessly as he was assaulted with pleasure.  
Soon, Dean found his way to the boy's nipples. Rubbing his thumb over one and pulling with his teeth on the other, he relished in Castiel's reactions. Encouraged by the moans that ripped themselves from the boy's throat, he pressed small kisses to his body until he reached his destination. Between magnificent hipbones, that Dean would gladly die for, seated between curls of black pubic hair, was Cas's cock. Beats of precome had already collected on the head. Giving him a few pumps, Dean finally leaned forward and flicked his tongue over the slit. He moaned at the taste of Castiel, just as Cas moaned at the feeling of a tongue on his dick. Dean could feel the member twitch and thicken in his hand. It made him want to see Castiel fall apart and so he wrapped his lips around the head and sucked before taking more of it into his mouth and bobbing his head.  
"Dean!", Cas yelped when his cock hit the back of Dean's throat. He looked up into Cas's lust blown eyes and hummed around the lenght, making the boy groan in pleasure and instinctively thrust up into the wet heat. Dean didn't mind.  
Back when he had found out he was bisexual, Rhonda and her strap on had trained him well to also deep throat. "Man, I should really thank her for it one day", Dean thought has he took all of Cas's dick with ease. However, all thoughts of the woman were forgotten when Cas cried out again as Dean massaged his balls in one hand. "D-Dean, I don't think I can hold out for much longer", he whimpered. "Then let go Cas, come for me", Dean whispered before taking his cock into his mouth again and giving a few hard sucks. That did it for Cas and, screaming, he came down Dean's throat. Giving some last gentle licks, Dean finally pulled of and looked up at a completely debauched Cas. 

"But Dean, I thought we were gonna have Sex", he panted. "We will, I'm not done with you yet princess", Dean grinned, "Turn around". With wide eyes Castiel did as he was told and willingly spread his legs when asked.  
Settling between them and groaning as his own ignored erection made contact with the soft bed sheets, Dean softly stroked the mounts of the boy's ass, who was looking at him curiously over his shoulder. "Relax", Dean told him once more.  
Satisfied with Cas pillowing his head on his arms, he finally spread the cheeks in front of him and simply admired the fluttering hole. But he wanted more and so he flicked his tongue over it before really diving in and swirling it around the rim, occasionally dipping inside. Almost instantly Cas started to howl in pleasure. Despite just having come, the boy soon rutted against the mattress while at the same time pushing back onto the tongue in his ass. Dean knew by now, that Castiel was hard again and so decided to add a finger into the mix.  
Pulling the bottle of lube closer, he quickly opened it and spread some on his fingers. Slowly he pushed his index finger inside, but Cas showed no sign of being uncomfortable. Getting a little bolder, he moved his finger in and out a few times, wiggling it around at the same time. Cas still seemed to enjoy it and so Dean added another finger after only a few moments. Searching for his prostate, Dean twisted his fingers inside the boy and when he found it, Castiel screamed loud enough for Dean to be sure that even his brother, who was living on the other side of the town, had heard him. Neither of the two cared.  
A little while later Dean finally removed his fingers. The despreate pleas of Castiel to be filled were music to his ears and he wasn't able to resist any longer. His own cock had after all been thouroughly neglected for the past hour or so.  
Carefully manhandeling the whining boy on his back, Dean positioned himself at his entrance. "Look at me baby, I wanna see your eyes." As soon as Cas opened his eyes, Dean pushed in. Inch for inch he worked his way in until he bottomed out. It took every ounce of control Dean had for him not to immediatly start thrusting, but he knew he couldn't go fast, it was Cas's first time after all. However, Cas soon nodded in encouragement and Dean started to rock back and forth.  
Gradually, he increased his tempo until he was almost slamming into Cas, who was meanwhile wailing in pleasure. Pulling the boy up into his lap for a better angle, he now hit his prostate with every push.  
"Dean", Cas finally yelled, before coming completely untouched. Seeing this drove Dean over the edge as well and one-two-three thrusts later he roared "Castiel" in return. Not caring about the mess between them he collapsed on Cas.

Gingerly, he pulled out, threw the condom in the vague direction of the trash can, rolled over and tugged Castiel into his side. "Are you okay?", he asked, concerned that he had been to rough. Cas only hummed in response, but Dean felt him nod and cuddle closer to him. Pressing a kiss to the top of the boy's head, Dean murmured: "I love you". Castiel didn't hear him, he was already sound asleep, but Dean didn't care, they had time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was it. Thank you for reading it<3 It turned a bit fluffier than I had originally planned but I hope you still enjoyed it:)


End file.
